


Kuroshitpost Groupchat.

by supermanic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, its five in the morning im sorry, kuroshitsuji shitposts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanic/pseuds/supermanic
Summary: this is all in a modern AU ! uwuuhalso its based on an irl gc :')
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**seal has created a group chat.**

**seal added sebass.**

**seal added mulan2.0.**

**seal added possiblepyromaniac.**

**seal added gardenboy.**

**seal added sssnake.**

seal: I assume you all know why this chat was created.

possiblepyromaniac: because I burned the water?

sebass: Pardon?

seal: Shut up.

seal: Or I'm kicking both of you out.

mulan2.0: idk im kinda curious as to how he burnt the water

gardenboy: guys!!! ciel is trying to talk!!!

seal: Thank you, Finnian. Now as all of you know, this chat is so we can all keep in contact with each other without the hassle.

sebass: How hard is it to forward a message?

mulan2.0: ^

possiblepyromaniac: ^^

gardenboy: ...

seal: Finnian.

seal: Do not.

gardenboy: but they're right :((

sssnake: get to the point, i want to nap.

seal: Fine. This chat is so we can all communicate at the same time insteading of individual messaging.

sssnake: can i nap now

seal: Yes you can.

**sssnake has left the chat.**

mulan2.0: okay so can we talk abt the water thing now

possiblepyromaniac: Bro i was just trying to make pasta

possiblepyromaniac: Why can't i function as a human being 

sebass: I FELT THAT IN MY NON-EXISTANT SOUL

mulan2.0: same 

gardenboy: same

seal: Okay, same.

mulan2.0: ok so can i go back to what i was doing or do i have to stay and make fun of all of you for existing

mulan2.0: sebastian looks like the emo kid in class who pretends hes a cat and hisses at ppl when they walk by

gardenboy: KSJDKZDX J

possiblepyromaniac: MEY WTF

sebass: You didn't have to say that, but go off.

seal: I mean...she's kind of right...

sebass: I don't deserve this.

**sebass has left the chat.**

mulan2.0: lol pussy


	2. phallic vegetables

**seal is online!**

seal: Where did all of our fresh veggies go? I was planning to make a fresh salad for Lizzy and I, we're going on a date tomorrow. 

mulan2.0: bruh

mulan2.0: youre being a simp

mulan2.0: and i know exactly what happened to them

seal: Do tell, Mey-Rin.

mulan2.0: the slutty chef took them for his personal pleasure

seal: ....

seal: Pardon?

mulan2.0: think of the cumbers

sebasschin: You did not just call a cucumber a fucking 'cumber'.

mulan2.0: im trynna eat hannah's cumber

seal: Simp.

mulan2.0: jokes on you i only shoot my goo and get on the move

possiblepyromaniac: Listen i just wanna know why i was accused of using phallic vegetals for the nut

sebasschin: Bard, if you wanted to do things in your private time you didn't need to steal the 'cumbers'.

mulan2.0: aAAFB FDHXG CUMBERS

possiblepyromaniac: I DID NOT FUCK THE PHALLIC VEGETABLE

seal: Why do you people do this.

seal: I hate it here.

**seal is offline!**


End file.
